Whilst I Heal
by L. Drayton
Summary: Haru fell ill and naturally Makoto is looking after him. Nagisa and Rei bring cookies, and for some reason that means Makoto had to dress as a chicken? Fluffy.


**I. Have. Nothing. To. Say. For. Myself. **  
**- L. **

**Il**l

For many, getting ill was something which was not easily avoided. For some, it was practically alien to them yet to others it was practically always present. Haruka Nanase was a classic example of the second. Barely ever did Haru find himself ill (perhaps twice in his life, once within his memory) but when he did he certainly did not do it by half. He could clearly remember the time he contracted flu for three weeks and had to spend a further two weeks off from school because of the numbness in his legs and arms due to all of the bed rest.

That had been when he was eight, and not one time had he fallen ill since. Ah, well... there goes that record.

He'd insisted for many days that there was simply nothing wrong, despite his friends' concerned glances and occasional comments, especially when Ama-chan had even noticed.

_"Haruka, do you want to go home early today? You look a little under the weather," Ama-chan asked. Haru would've said yes if it hadn't been for the patronizing tone and the sickenign smile. Looking back on it, she was only trying to help him but his sickness-addled mind didn't see it that way. _

_"I'm fine."_

Of course Makoto had noticed first as they were walking to school.

_He stumbled a lot as he walked, fatigue overtaking his normal strides. Makoto didn't notice at first, but when Haru started lagging so much Makoto had to stop, he certainly did._

_"Haru... should we turn back?"_

How different would it have been if Haruka had said yes?

Reflecting on the past was all Haru could really do at that moment in time. Unfortunately (as you may have guessed) he did not look after himself and instead rendered himself subject to the weariness and the pain. He had currently had... um, three days off from school and felt no better for it.

Everyday he slept and every night he slept. Makoto came and stayed often, for hours on end. Haru felt bad for not being able to offer any conversation or entertainment, but there was no strength in him to keep either going. He'd tried talking about the day's adventures at school, but after about two sentences his throat shrivelled and his mind clouded. Needless to say, words were neither coming out of his mouth or forming in his mind. It was... embarrassing.

This was the first time he'd been awake for over five minutes with his eyes open and he had been staring at the black around him, thinking about the mistakes he'd made in the past few days. Haru let out a dry cough.

It could've been anytime really, because the blinds were shut to the point of only letting in darkness all day and all night. It was disorientating, but Haru had always been good at sensing the time so he deduced that it was... around 6. He could hear Makoto talking quietly next to him, so it wasn't too late. Oh... Makoto was talking...

"-better, Haru. Nagisa says he's going to bring cookies later. You'll want to eat those, yeah?"

"... Not really," Haru let out a sigh as he spoke. The thought of food made him feel worse.

Ugh. He hated being ill.

"Well, something to drink? I could... blend it?" Makoto was smiling, Haru could hear it in his voice. It still sounded like a sugary mixture of hell, but Haru smiled a little too at the idea.

"Maybe."

"I'll make it exciting..."

Haru shut his eyes and let out a sound which would hopefully be construed as something questioning.

"A little insentive for you. Nagisa'll be really sad if you don't ea- drink his cookies."

"What... what is it?"

"Well, if you drink the cookies I'll... um... I'll pay you."

"Don't... want your... money."

"Alright... I'll," then Makoto's eyes lit up. He knes how to get Haru to listen to him, "I'll dress up as a chicken tomorrow."

Silence.

_Got him, _Makoto thought. He was desperate for Haru to eat something, even if it was cookie mush.

"De-al," Haru muttered, throat seizing and eyelids becoming heavy. Makoto shushed hims and told him to rest until Nagisa and the others arrived. He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"Shut _up!" _Gou muttered to the two boys next to her who were giggling and chatting (well, Nagisa was... Rei was just nodding occasionally). They were all fairly squashed up on the only sofa in the lounge, juggling school-bags and baskets because no-one had thought to but them on the floor except for Rei who was interrupted before the suggestion was fully out of his mouth.

After a few minutes, Makoto emerged. He was still dressed in his school uniform, but there was not jumper and his sleeves were rolled up. A few buttons were undone and the tie loosened dramatically. All of this coupled with the sticky-up hair, it didn't take a genius to work out that Makoto had been working hard.

"Can we see him?"

"Sure, just be quiet. One person speaking at a time," Makoto said, pointing a sharp look at Nagisa who looked at the ground.

When the group all trudged into Haru's room, it was minus Makoto who had disappeared to blend some cookies.

"Haru-chan!"

"Sh!"

"Sorry... hey, Haru-chan," Nagisa murmered, quieter by a mile. Makoto had decided to open the blinds for a little while, convinced that a little light would be good for Haru.

Makoto came back with a glass.

"Here you go, Haru..." he whispered. Haru took the glass.

It wouldn't be a lie to say it looked appetising, but then it wouldn't exactly be _true. _

Slowly and hesitantly he sipped some of the brown liquid. It was a struggle to slip down his throat, but it was rewarded in the simple deliciousness of it. With that sip came a thirst for more and carefully he downed the whole thing, shakily complementing Nagisa when it was finished.

After exhausting shatter and a few giggles, the group (except for Makoto) left.

"I... win..."

"You'll get your prize tomorrow, Haru..."

"Ha... I... look forward to it..."

Haru fell asleep with a smirk.


End file.
